Marcel & Harry Styles
by KeepCalmAndKlaine
Summary: THIS IS NOT A MUSICAL FANFICTION BASED AROUND 13. I needed a subcategory & a category and I couldn't find Music/ One Direction, so ignore the 13 bit. So this is my new story based around Marcel Styles from the new One Direction music video, BEST SONG EVER! Please leave reviews or send me a PM about what you think! The story is better than the summary ahaha...I hope.


**So this is my brand new story based around ONE DIRECTIONS new video, starring Marcel & Harry! Enjoy! And please leave reviews, I'd love to hear what you think :)**

* * *

Marcel Styles walked into class D4. It was his first day of term in a brand new school and he was so nervous. Who wouldn't be? Miss Louisa walked up to Marcel and smiled.

"Welcome to Hermatige School, Marcel. I hope you have fun. Come sit down with Harvey, he will show you around and help you out," Miss Louisa smiled as Marcel slid into the seat, pushing his brown glasses up.

"Hey, Marcel right? I'm Harvey." Harvey said to Marcel enthusiastically. Suddenly both boys heard a stream of laughter coming from the corner of the room. 3 boys were pointing and laughing at Marcel and Harvey.

"Look at those boys. What a bunch of losers! Haha. New kid won't last a DAY," Said one rude boy, Zack.

"Yeah. Bet they can't dance half as good as me!" Another boy, Leeroy stated, laughing.

"Leeroy? You can't dance. Like at all." Zack muttered.

"That's enough boys! Lets get on with the lesson, hmm?" Miss Louisa said, writing up math equations on the board.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Marcel and Harvey were sitting alone outside, enjoying the sunshine while they ate their sandwiches, chatting happily.

"Hey, lamers, go and eat somewhere else. This is OUR place." Zack shouted, kicking Marcel's lunch box away from him.

"Hey! Leave us alone!" Marcel cried, reaching out to his lunchbox, only to have his fingers stepped on by Leeroy.

"No. Leave US alone, and take your pathetic little snivels somewhere else." Zack laughed/

Marcel and Harvey got up, sighing, taking their lunch with them.

"Lets just go Harvey, it's not going to get better." Marcel started to walk away, light tears in his eyes.

They walked away together and sat in silence on the wooden bench outside the rubbish bins.

* * *

** Hometime**

Marcel walked home alone, Harvey went the other way. When Marcel turned the corner into his street, he bumped into Zack and Jonny, two of the boys who had been picking on them earlier.

"What are you doing here, nerd?" Zack asked, pushing Marcel away. "We don't need your germs on this street."

"I live here! Leave me alone.." Marcel muttered, trying to get away.

"No, your going to stay here. And were going to teach you a lesson." Leeroy said, appering suddenly.

"What type of lesson..." Jonny asked, confused.

"Oh god Jonny.." Zack shouted. "You're so stupid."

Zack, Leeroy and Jonny pushed Marcel over together. Then they proceeded to kick him and step on his fingers again and again. They walked off laughing, leaving a crying Marcel alone on the street. A couple of moments later, he got up and started to limp towards his house, which was 9 metres away, even though it felt like 900.

* * *

"Marcel.." Harry turned around to ask his younger brother how his first day went when he saw him properly. "Omg who did this to you?"

"I..uh...fell over on the way home" Marcel replied, holding back the tears.

"No you didn't. Don't lie. Come here," Harry held his little brother close in his arms, determined to do something to the jerks who did this to Marcel.

"It was Zack...and Leeroy...and, Jonny" Marcel whispered, a single tear falling.

"Okay" Harry kept on hugging Marcel, careful of his bruises.

* * *

**The Next Day **

The next morning Harry woke up with his mind set on teaching these kids a lesson. He really really wanted to march straight into that school and show them who they were messing with, but he knew it would only cause more problems.

"Marcel, you go to school and ignore these kids, okay? I'll sort it out, I promise."

"Harry...are you going to beat them up?" Marcel asked, fearful. He didn't want any more beatings from the horrible boys.

"No. I won't. But I'm going to do something about this, I promise!" Harry said, kissing Marcels head.

Marcel nodded and walked out the door. "Bye Harry!" Marcel sighed.

"Bye"

* * *

Harry walked into the school, and went up to the receptionist. "I need to speak to the headteacher. NOW." Harry said, calmly.

"Okay.." The receptionist said, starstruck. After all, HARRY STYLES..! was yelling at her to speak to the headteacher. She wasn't exactly going to condradict him, was she?

"I'll put you right through sir."

"Good," Harry replied. "Its about my little brother."

Harry was shown through to the office, where the headteacher, named Jonny, was sitting there, talking to another man whom Harry didn;t know the name of.

"Excuse me" Harry said, pointing subtly at the pair.

"Oh right, yes, Harry Styles. I hear you need to talk to us about your son."

"No, my little brother? I never said he was my son!" Great. Harry could already see this splashed across the cover of another magazine. 'Harry Styles & Secret Son!'

"Oh okay. Well then, lets talk sir."

"Good. Marcel Styles is being quite obviously beaten up by 3 boys in school, with the names of Zack, Leeroy and Jonny."

"Jonny? Jonny Jr?" The now angry headteacher barked. "I'm sorry, but we cannot do anything about this. It is up to Marcel to sort out"

"DO SOMETHING OR I WILL!" Harry yelled, now clutching the headteachers shirt angrily. "HE IS BEING BEATEN UP FOR NO REASON BY YOUR PATHETIC STUDENTS."

"Get your hands off me Mr Styles!" Jonny yelled back.

What they didn't know was the unnamed man in the corner was filming this all with his video phone. Eventually, after sitting back down at the desk and straightening his tie, Jonny realised what was happening. Unfortunatly for him, Harry also saw, which caused him to yell again and grab the phone.

"This is a disgrace of a school! I don't know how you idiots manage to stand on your feet!" Harry yelled, pushing stuff of the desk and storming out.

"Geez." Jonny muttered. "Celebritys."

Harry walked through the school, angrily. He was determined to find Marcel and pull him out of this pathetic school. Eventually, he reached the right classroom and walked in. There were gasps and screams from the little girls, and soon he found himself flooded with hugs.

"Sorry, I'm really busy!" Harry said, going over to Marcel. "C'mon lets go. This school is rubbish."

They both walked out, reciving glares and lovestruck sighs from all around the school. It didn't matter to Harry, because now his brother was out of this school, and he was safe again. Nothing was going to happen to him again.

* * *

_**Hai! I'm so so so glad I finally finished this! Unfortunatly I think this may only be a one-shot, but I will maybe do anything chapter if I get enough reviews/favourites! And thank you to everyone on facebook who liked my status and gave me the inspiration to carry on :)**_

_**LOVE. YOU . ALL.**_

_**~KeepCalmAndKlaine/ Catherine Dart**_


End file.
